Regulus's Choice
by Ebenbild
Summary: There's a reason why Regulus never asked for help, why he joined the Death Eaters and why he decided to go alone to destroy that one Horcrux he knew about - and not all reasons are what other think they are. Unlikely but could be canon


_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _Throughout the story and at the time of the Marauders._

 _Challenge: 'Prompt of the day'. Prompt_ _: (_ _song) "Wind beneath my wings" by Gary Morris_ _. 2000_ _words_ _._ _Gryffindor_ _,_ _Hogwarts_ _._

 _Just an idea I had, nothing more._

xXxXxXxXxXxRegulusxXxXxXxChoicexXxXxXxXxChoicexXxXxXxXxRegulusxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **REGULUS'S CHOICE**_

sSs

 _To_ _the_ _Dark_ _Lord_

Today was the day.

 _I_ _know_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _dead_ _long_ _before_ _you_ _read_ _this_

The day he had planned for.

 _But_ _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _know_ _that_ _it_ _was I who discovered your secret._

The one day he had worked for.

 _I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

The one day he had waited for all his life.

 _I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

His last day.

 _You will be mortal once more._

The last thing he did was smile while drowning in the cursed water of the cave.

 _ **R.A.B.**_

 _ **sSs**_

When he had been young, he had been to good son, the beloved son, the perfect son.

He did everything his parents asked of him, never questioned, always believed.

"You've done well today, Reggie," his brother said smiling. "Mother and Father were so proud of you."

And he answered the bloody smile of his brother with one of his own.

"But you're the brave one," he said. "You're the strong one. It should be you, not I who was admired."

His brother just smiled and he reached out to touch the other's familiar face.

"It should be you," he repeated, snapping his mouth shut before he could say more, because telling more just meant to endanger his beloved older brother further.

"It should be you," he thought fiercely. "Because whatever I choose, you are the one who will never change his path."

It was a soothing thought, it was a horrifying thought – and Regulus would do everything he could to ensure that his brother lived; even if it meant to be the perfect son, the one son his parents could be proud of so that his older brother lived.

"It should be you," he thought again, "because I am the coward who chose the easy way out."

Regretfully his brother would never know, could never know.

 _ **sSs**_

" _You_ _ran_ _away_ _from_ _home?"_

" _When I was about sixteen," said Sirius. "I'd had enough."_

" _Where did you go?" asked Harry, staring at him._

" _Your dad's place."_

 _ **sSs**_

The hardest he ever had to fight had been shortly before his brother had turned sixteen.

Year after year he had laboured over that one day, the one day that would kill his brother.

He had turned it over in his head, over and over again, looking for a way around it, looking for a way to prevent it – but his brother was a constant, never changing his path, never following through no matter what Regulus tried to change to prevent his misery.

Regulus could change everything, saw everything, but his brother.

But it was his brother he needed to change to prevent his brother's death.

"Tell me, Sirius," he said one evening. "What would someone have to do to make you run away from home?"

"Eager to get rid of me so that you can be the perfect heir?" his brother asked darkly and he turned his head away so that his brother wouldn't be able to see the tears in his eyes.

"No," he said. "Not at all. Just curious, nothing more."

His brother's eyes narrowed at that, then the older boy shrugged.

"As long as you're here, as long as you're my little brother, I won't go," the older one said. "You might hate me, but as long as there's good in you, I will stay to ensure that you won't follow the path of our parents."

And Regulus closed his eyes and concentrated on the new idea for his potential future. He might not be able to change his brother, but he would be able to change his own path and ensure that his brother would leave before it was too late – before his mother would make room for Regulus to take up his older brother's mantle…

 _ **sSs**_

" _But… why did you…?"_

" _Leave?" Sirius smiled bitterly and ran his fingers through his long, unkempt hair. "Because I hated the whole lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal… my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them…"_

 _ **sSs**_

"Are you nuts? Regulus!" his brother cried agitated. "The Death Eaters? The Death Eaters! Don't you know what they do? Don't you know what they are? Murderers, the lot of them!"

"I will join them the moment I turn seventeen," Regulus replied without emotion. "Mother and Father are proud of my decision. I don't need your mudblood-loving traitorous thoughts on that matter."

His brother's eyes narrowed at that.

"Fine," he said. "Seems like you have finally managed to change into the bigoted asshole our parents wanted you to become since we were little."

"No," Regulus answered sneering. "You have managed to be corrupted by the blood-traitors you're hanging out with. If you were truly a Black, if you were truly my brother, you would have stood up to them with a true Black's ideals."

"I'm not a Black," his brother replied. "And I'm definitely not your brother. I hate you, Regulus! I hope you die by the hands of the monster you support!"

When their mother crucioed his brother three days later, his brother ran away from home. There was nothing that kept him from running anymore, nothing that would have caused his death if he stayed.

That night, Regulus cried himself to sleep with relief and loneliness.

The day after, it was Regulus who was punished for his disobedience. He lost the sight in his left eye that day, but it didn't matter. His brother had not paid the ultimate price for something Regulus couldn't prevent himself from doing.

It was worth it in Regulus's eyes.

 _ **sSs**_

" _He was younger than me," said Sirius, "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded."_

" _But he died," said Harry._

" _Yeah," said Sirius. "Stupid idiot… he joined the Death Eaters."_

" _You're kidding!"_

 _ **sSs**_

The day he turned seventeen, he did what he had told his brother all those years ago: He joined the Death Eaters.

He didn't join because he believed in them, he didn't join because he thought the same. The only reason he joined was the knowledge that if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to prevent half of the things he could compared to when he joined.

"You're too soft-hearted, Regulus," his cousin Bellatrix told him. "They're muggles. You don't have to kill them behind closed doors just because they are children."

"I like to see their faces when they find out they're trapped in their own rooms, unable to get out, while watching how I kill their younger siblings in front of them slowly," he replied.

"That's still quite soft-hearted," Bellatrix said, "but if it takes your fancy."

"It does," Regulus said, never speaking about the port-keys and hidey-holes he used to safe at least the children.

He couldn't prevent everything, he couldn't prevent a lot – but he could do more as a Death Eater as he could have done as part of the Order. At least, the other Death Eaters trusted him. With Sirius in the Order, the Order would have never trusted him at all.

But that was alright with Regulus.

It had been his choice, and as bad as his life was, he had chosen well.

 _ **sSs**_

" _Was he killed by an Auror?" Harry asked tentatively._

" _Oh, no," said Sirius. "No, he was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely; I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death."_

 _ **sSs**_

Then came the day.

The one day he had known would come since he had chosen his path.

His final day.

 _To_ _the_ _Dark_ _Lord_

 _Today_ _was_ _the_ _day_ _._

"Regulus," the Dark Lord said. "Lend me your house-elf. I need him to do something for me."

"Of course, my lord," he said and like a good little Death Eater gave over the only creature that had ever stood by him since his brother left home – the only creature that knew about the scars he had received at the hands of his parents, that knew about his inability to see anything with his left eye; his best and only friend.

"I'm sorry, Kreacher," he thought. "So sorry for the misery I will bring you in your future."

 _I_ _know_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _dead_ _long_ _before_ _you_ _read_ _this_

 _The day he had planned for._

"Kreacher," demanded he. "Bring me to the cave the Dark Lord brought you to."

"Master?" the creature asked hesitatingly and Regulus held out the locket he had chosen years ago just for that one day.

"I need to do something there," he said. "Don't worry. The moment you have the other locket in your hands, I demand that you will return here, leaving me where I am."

"But master!"

"That's a command."

"Yes, master."

 _But_ _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _know_ _that_ _it_ _was I who discovered your secret._

 _The one day he had worked for._

The moment just before he swallowed the first drop of the potion was the worst.

He wanted to cry, to back out, to run to his brother and hide.

But his brother could never know. If he told, he would not only kill his brother but the world as well. The Dark Lord wouldn't leave anything alive if he'd ever find out about Regulus's successful betrayal.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Regulus said, speaking to an unborn child. "But this is the only way. Everything else will get you all killed years before you're strong enough to end him."

He swallowed the potion and finally, finally once in his life the future was quiet instead of screaming in his head.

 _I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

 _The one day he had waited for all his life._

"Kreacher," demanded he. "Take the locket, leave and destroy it."

It was an impossible order – and he knew it.

He had always known it.

But it was the only order he could give, the only order that would prevent the world from burning at the Dark Lord's hands.

"I'm sorry, Kreacher," he thought. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry, Sirius."

But some things couldn't be prevented – and Regulus was a coward who had chosen the coward's way out.

 _I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

 _His last day._

The last thing he Saw while drowning in the lake was Kreacher's first try to fulfil his last order.

The locket remained unblemished, but something cracked in it anyway.

 _You will be mortal once more._

Miles away, a mediocre seer met with the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…"_

Miles away from that, an old house-elf tried a second time to destroy the locket.

Again, the locket remained unblemished, but cracked as well.

Further away, a little boy started to exist in his mother's stomach.

" _Lily, take Harry and run! He is it! Hurry! I'll stop him –"_

" _Stand aside, girl, stand aside and I won't kill you!"_

" _Not Harry! Not Harry! Please! I'll do everything!"_

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _The_ _mother_ _died,_ _but_ _the_ _curse_ _rebounded_ _from t_ _he_ _baby,_ _destroying t_ _he_ _monster_ _,_ _because_ _he_ _wasn't_ _anchored_ _enough_ _to_ _prevent_ _his_ _body_ _from_ _dying_ _._ _The_ _crack_ _in_ _the_ _enchantment of_ _the_ _locket_ _might_ _have_ _been_ _minuscule, but it was enough to ensure ten years of peace anyway._

 _ **sSs**_

Today was the day.

His final day.

 _ **sSs**_

" _Sirius's brother?" she whispered._

" _He was a Death Eater," said Harry, "Sirius told me about him, he joined up when he was really young and then got cold feet and tried to leave – so they killed him."_

" _That fits!" gasped Hermione. "If he was a Death Eater, he had access to Voldemort, and if he became disenchanted then he would have wanted to bring Voldemort down!"_

 _ **sSs**_

Today was the day he would enter history as a coward.

Today he would take the coward's way out.

"To be brave you don't have to be fearless," his brother once told him.

"I'm not brave," he replied. "I will never be."

Yet, he was drowning with a smile on his lips and the knowledge that the Dark Lord would be gone for ten years thanks to him.

 _ **sSs**_

" _Hermione," Harry said. "Come back up here."_

" _What's the matter?"_

" _R.A.B. I think I've found him."_

 _ **sSs**_

Ten years of peace – his only legacy to the world; a world that would never know of his sacrifice.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he thought just before he died. "I did everything I could. Now it's your turn."

Then his vision blackened.

 _ **sSs**_

 _I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

 _You will be mortal once more._

 _R.A.B._

 **sSs**

xXxXxXxXxXxRegulusxXxXxXxChoicexXxXxXxXxChoicexXxXxXxXxRegulusxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 _Well, that's it. Not sure how that turned out, but I_ _was_ _inspired_ _and_ _then couldn't get rid of that_ _story_ _,_ _exactly_ _like_ _with "Lily's choice", "Severus'_ _Choice_ _"_ _and_ _"Peter's_ _Choice_ _", so here it is._

 _Hope you liked it._

 _Ebenbild_


End file.
